


Любопытство - не порок

by Shadow_Of_Moon



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Historical, M/M, Pre-Slash, Temptation
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 16:50:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19277431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Of_Moon/pseuds/Shadow_Of_Moon
Summary: О путешествии сквозь века, любопытстве и соблазнах





	Любопытство - не порок

\- Любопытство, - тянет Кроули. - С этого все начинается. С вопросов.  
Азирафаэль озадаченно смотрит на него через стол.  
\- Вся разница между ангелами и демонами заключается в том, что когда-то, вместо того, чтоб принимать сказанное на веру, мы начали задавать вопросы. Видимо, не те вопросы.  
\- Дорогой мой, - начинает Азирафаэль, но Кроули не слышит его и, едва заметно покачнувшись, щелкает пальцами, чтобы налить еще вина.  
\- Ему бы следовало объявить любопытство грехом - да и делу конец. А то ведь вышло, это, как его, - он взмахивает рукой, пытаясь вспомнить нужное слово.  
\- Неписанное правило, - подсказывает ангел.  
\- Точно! Не люблю такие.  
\- Любопытство не есть грех.  
\- Действительно... - Кроули трезвеет в мгновение. - Попробуй?  
Азирафаэль смотрит на протянутую кружку с искренним изумлением.  
\- О чем ты? Я ангел. Мне не нужно... это.  
\- Тебе не любопытно?  
Он бьет в самое уязвимое место и знает это. Чего-чего, а смелости сомневаться у ангела напротив хватит на чертову дюжину демонов. Кроули видит в голубых глазах сомнение - первый шаг к тому, что лично он считает свободой.  
\- Итак?  
Тонкие пальцы пробегают по стенке амфоры, призывая то самое вино, которое достойно стать первым. И Азирафаэль берет стакан. Кроули смотрит ему в глаза, заглядывает так глубоко, как никогда себе не позволял. Видит как вздрагивают и хмурятся брови, когда терпкая густая горечь касается губ и языка, как жидкий огонь ласкает горло, чтобы затем вспыхнуть и заполнить до кончиков пальцев.  
\- Это, наверное, слишком? - робко произносит Азирафаэль, не решаясь на второй глоток.  
Кроули мягко улыбается:  
\- По крайней мере, теперь ты знаешь, от какого соблазна бережешь людей.  
Демон смеется и не возвращается к вопросу. Южная ночь продолжается, тягучая и жаркая , а к утру стакан Азирафаэля пуст.

Они возвращаются к этому вопросу не скоро, еще через лет триста или четыреста. Море перед ними холодно и неприветливо, а воздух пахнет горьким дымом первых осенних костров и душной сладостью вялящегося на лозе винограда. Азирафаэль невольно ежится. Кроули не знает чего в этом больше - привычки быть похожим на человека, или действительно холода, который тревожит бессмертное тело. Но исправить это ему хочется.  
\- Идем!  
Он тянет ангела от обрывов назад , к музыке и движению, туда где огонь в сердцах людей греет лучше, чем пламя в уличном очаге.  
\- Попробуй!  
Азирафаэль смотрит на него снизу вверх, но все же берет протянутый ломоть хлеба и грубую тарелку.  
Рассвет они встречают плечом к плечу, сидя под кряжистой оливой. Солнце восходит где-то далеко за их спинами, бросая нежные розовые блики на успокоившееся море и тонкую вуаль облаков.  
\- Тебе нравится? - спрашивает ангел, не отводя глаз от наметившегося горизонта.  
И Кроули отвечает, честный, как всегда:  
\- Конечно. Ты же не думал, что демоны не ценят красоту?  
\- Это одна из тех вещей ради которых я остался, - продолжает Азирафаэль слегка заплетающимся от усталости языком.  
А потом встряхивается, вскакивает, кивает не прощанье и испаряется.  
Кроули бездумно пропускает сквозь пальцы пряные шелковистые стебли полыни. Любопытство, смущение - он знает каждое из этих движений души и знает, куда они могут привести.

\- Идем!  
Азирафаэль медленно поднимается с колен и отряхивает одежду, больше по привычке, чем заботясь о чистоте. На щеке свежий мазок сажи, глаза покраснели от дыма, а может и от слез, ведь ангелам никто не запрещал плакать.  
\- Ради чего, Кроули?  
Демон молча протягивает руку и Азирафаэль легко взлетает на круп коня позади него. Обнимает за талию, просто и целомудренно, как и все, что он делает. Они едут на юг и выжженные деревни сменяются яркими зелеными полями. Ангел дышит ровнее, Кроули чувствует, как расслабляются сведенные мышцы. А потом они приезжают в монастырь. Ночь темна и полна звезд. Кроули щелкает пальцами, расседлывая коня, отпускает его пастись. Азирафаэль улыбается, хотя что тут такого - элементарная забота о собственном имуществе. Демон толкает неприметную калитку. Мимо стерегущего ее монаха они проходят незамеченными.  
В главный храм демону хода нет, но ему туда и не нужно. Они проходят к маленькому домику в глубине, где при свете лучин старик и мальчик что-то выводят на пергаменте.  
\- Смотри.  
Кроули достаточно одного жеста, а после он отходит и возвращается только под утро. Ему кажется, что ангел даже не пошевелился, завороженный тем, как из-под грубоватых перьев, из смеси пурпура и сажи рождается тончайшая вязь. Ему кажется, что картина почти не изменилась, а потом он понимает, что так и есть, что боль не свела натруженные плечи людей, а сам он не может войти, потому что в комнате щедрой рукой разлита благодать.  
\- Ангел?  
Азирафаэль поднимает глаза.  
\- Я останусь. Пока они будут создавать это. - Он хмурится. - И потом, тут понадобится защита.  
Кроули едва заметно улыбается.

Они встречаются снова, через двадцать лет войны. Азирафаэль сидит в кресле у очага, под спиной мягкая подушка, рядом дымится тяжелая кружка чересчур сладкого монастырского вина, а в руках - то самоя Евангелие. А еще Кроули ловит себя на мысли, что монашеская сутана идет его другу гуда больше римской тоги.  
\- Азирафаэль?  
Ангел бережно откладывает тяжелый том и лишь потом оборачивается.  
\- Ты подарил мне то, ради чего стоило жить.  
Кроули пожимает плечами. Это очевидно.  
\- А еще, ты хотел меня соблазнить.  
Демон едва заметно вздрагивает. Это тоже очевидно.  
\- Ты хочешь, чтобы я пал?  
\- Вовсе нет. Просто любопытство.  
Кроули смиряется и долгие века держится в рамках достигнутого - редких книг, изысканной пищи, странных мест. Он роняет капли ледяной воды в стаканы дымного виски и достает билеты на Уэмбли. Азирафаэль поит его ледяным белым вином в долине Гвадалквивира и знакомит с Пикассо.  
Не то, чтобы их это тяготило.


End file.
